dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gorillin
|ゴリリン|Goririn}} is the EX-Fusion of Kid Goku and Krillin introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Gorillin's facial features appear akin to Krillin's, with spiky hair not too reminiscent of Goku's. He wears a black, red, and orange gi with a different design than Goku and Krillin's Turtle School gi, although the Turtle School symbol is still on the back of Gorillin's gi. Gorillin wears silver and black armbands, and the signature Metamo-Ring that all EX-Fusions wear to keep themselves alive. He wears gold and white boots, and has a tail due to one of the fusees being Kid Goku. Personality Like Goku, he has a pure heart thus is capable of riding a Flying Nimbus and is immune to damage from the Devilmite Beam. Power Due to being the fusion of two students of Master Roshi, Gorillin knows many moves learned from him. Due to their strong affinity, Gorillin's power is increased by Goku and Krillin's friendship. Like all EX-Fusions, Gorillin can remain fused as long as he wishes and can defuse at will by removing his Metamo-Ring. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Acrobat''' - Due to his agility, Gorillin is resistant to ring outs. One of his passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Battle Maniac' - Stat boosts with every attack. One of his passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Challenger' - Higher enemy level equals stat boost. One of his passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Latent Power' - Revives once with 1 HP after being KO'd. One of his passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Pure Heart' - Like Goku, Gorillin is pure of heart and lacks no negative thoughts making him immune to the Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam. One of his passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Power Pole Combo' - A combo attack Special Move acquired from Goku. One of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Kamehameha' - The signature energy wave technique of the Turtle School invented by Master Roshi and acquired from both Goku and Krillin. One of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Super Kamehameha' - A stronger version of the Kamehameha invented by Goku and acquired from both Goku and Krillin. One of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Full Power Kamehameha' - A stronger version of the Kamehameha invented by Master Roshi and acquired from both Goku and Krillin. One of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Dragon Fist' - A powerful, fist-forward charge that takes the shape of a Shenron-esque golden dragon when unleashed. Can be acquired from Kid Goku knowing the move beforehand, or gained as a Special Move drop from enemies. A destructive Special Move learned in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Dragon Fist' - A stronger variant of the Dragon Fist. One of Gorillin's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Godlike Dragon Fist' - The strongest version of the Dragon Fist with godlike power that is even stronger than Super Dragon Fist, which can be learned by Gorillin in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Destructo-Disc' - A razor sharp disc of ki that is Krilli's signature technique which can be acquired from Krillin in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Hi-Speed Destructo-Disc' - A stronger variation of the Destructo Disc. One of Gorillin's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Flash Destructo-Disc' - A Destructo-Disc with even greater power than the standard Destructo-Disc. One of Gorillin's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Equipment *'Power Pole' - Acquired from Goku, Gorillin can wield the power pole to perform certain melee attacks. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Trivia *Long before Dragon Ball Fusions, a fusion dance of adult Goku and Krillin was shown, Bandai may have taken an inspiration for this fusion in making Gorillin. *Gorillin's ability to acquire the Dragon Fist technique is a bit odd, due to his fusee, Kid Goku, never inventing it until he was an adult. It could possibly be a reference to Kid Goku's Penetrate! attack, although another skill in the game, Beast Roar, appears nearly identical to Penetrate! with an image of a Great Ape appearing behind its user's final strike. Even more intriguing is the fact that Kid Goku cannot learn the Beast Roar skill. **However Beast Roar differs from Goku's Penetrate! as it begins with a kick, punch, and knee strike while Kid Goku's begins with a one-handed Reverse Kamehameha. Gallery DBFusions-Gorillin Screenshot 001.png DBFusions-Gorillin Screenshot 002.png|Character profile from Dragon Ball Fusions References Site Navigation ca:Gorilin es:Gorilin Category:Fusion Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Category:Fathers Category:Siblings